


Serendipity

by jesusyes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Conflict, Emotional, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Lust, M/M, Secrets, Slow Burn, Struggle, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusyes/pseuds/jesusyes
Summary: “George, please don’t do this. I know you’re lying I know something happened. I also know that’s why you’re being distant. I know you tend to do that when somethings bothering you, distance yourself from people. When other people might not notice things like that, I do.”He wanted to just tell him. He wanted to tell him all about the nightmare which is haunting over his shoulder everyday, he wanted to confine in him, but he just couldn’t get the words out, how do you tell someone so important to you that you see them in your nightmares? How can you say that without shattering them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgenotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t share with other cc’s.  
> I’ll take it down if they are uncomfortable.  
> There won’t be any smut in this.  
> Please don’t upload to other sites.  
> <3

_ It was dark. God why’s it so dark, why did dream have to catch the latest flight possible, I hate waiting outside in this- this scene. There were other people around me either sorting out their bags or smoking in the designated area outside. It smelt gross. There was nothing worse to smell then the smell of lingering cigarettes, damp and cold. When is he going to be here already for fucks sake. _

Suddenly arms wrapped around George from behind him, he looked down to see arms covered by a yellow hoodie which he assumed must have actually been green. The sweet smell of cinnamon and apples abruptly replaced the other lingering smell. Until he remembered once about dream telling him about the scent of his shampoo and he instantly realised-

“Dream!” George yelled and rapidly span around holding him back. “You took ages.”

“I can’t help the plane times George, come on now.” Dream smirked. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here. We planned this months ago and now you’re finally here with me! This is so surreal.”

He couldn’t believe it.

For ages they had spoke about meeting and today was the day, the day with the face reveal, the day they can finally see each other face to face.

George had never felt such clarity.

They finally let go of one another and when George looked up he saw a mask over his face and became confused. 

“Wait...why is that on you?” George spoke with caution in his voice. 

“Oh George, did you really think I could trust you enough to let you see my face?”

George’s look changed from the happy smile that was there before. It became a void.

“You don’t trust me?” George’s voice broke.

“No.” Dream said flatly. “Why would I? George I don’t like you. I hate you in fact. I've repressed these feelings for ages but now I’m here and seeing you. I just can’t act like I don’t”

George felt his eyes begging to painfully sting. His heart had ice shards in it dropped to his stomach. He could feel it drop and he is trying to fight crying-

-

George woke up in a frenzy crying and gasping for air. _Fuck._

_ It was- it was- just a… it wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. If that’s the case why do I feel like that. It felt so real. So so real. The disgust in his voice. The way his best friend said those things. He told me he hates me. He doesn’t want to be my friend. I’m scared. I need to breathe I need to breathe. I need to talk to somebody. My phone where is it? Oh there. It’s 4 am what the fuck. Wait can I even call anyone. I can’t call dream, what if he actually feels like that, what if that was just foreshadowing, what if he is just repressing those thoughts? What do I do? Maybe sapnap? No he might be the same he would tell dream then they would drop me. They don’t want to be my friend anymore...do they? That’s why the stream late, so I’d be asleep.  _

-

It was 2am in England. It had been two weeks since that...nightmare…George was so tired, but he promised his friend he would join in his stream which would go on for another half an hour still because maybe they won’t leave him if he is always up late with them?

“Hey...George are you still there man?” Sapnap questioned.

George let out a sigh before rubbing his eyes trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

“Yeah I’m here.” George spoke quietly.

On sapnaps stream dream and George were helping him with building a new house in the dream SMP, they had been streaming for the last hour and a half. George felt like Sapnap would often forget how big the time difference between them was because he would always stream so late in George’s time zone which just led George to always get groggy by the end of the stream but, never the less he wouldn’t let down his friend by not joining. George glanced over at his second monitor to see his discord. On his discord was a message from dream.

_ Is everything okay? _

_Yes_.

_Tired_.

_ Go to sleep, I know it’s like 2 am in England. _

_I don’t want you ruining your sleep schedule_

It’s already ruined trust me

_It was ruined the moment you all decided that you guys only ever stream late now_

_ Oh. _

George didn’t mean for that to come off as aggressive as it did, the last thing he would want to do is make dream feel as if he annoys George. Especially when he’s just looking out for him…or his he?

_ I’m sorry i didn’t mean to snap at you  _

_ And as tired as I am I don’t think I could sleep right now anyway  _

_ Saps ending his stream now give me a sec _

George didn’t even notice he was ending it, recently he keeps feeling really spaced out of things, distant from the rest of the world. As if everything was spinning and he was stuck in place. Everything is moving but he stays still. Ever since that stupid night. Just after George had shut his computer off George’s phone starting to ring. Dream. Dream has been ringing George more frequently recently. He knows something is off with him but he can’t place his finger on what or why he hasn’t told him about it yet, George is honest with him so why would he keep his emotions from him? 

“Hey, I wanted to talk just us, what’s wrong?” Dream said, it was different from the usual tone he would use to speak to George, his usual flirty and happy beat was taken away by a slow and soft and dare I say concerned one.

What is wrong, I don’t even have the answers for that. I feel disconnected. Ever since that stupid dream- no nightmare.

“I don’t know really.” _That’s a lie. I shouldn’t lie. He’s my best friend. But if he’s my best friend, why would I even imagine him saying such words to me?_

Dream loudly sighed.

“George, please don’t do this. I know you’re lying I know something happened. I also know that’s why you’re being distant. I know you tend to do that when somethings bothering you, distance yourself from people. When other people might not notice things like that, I do.” George heard the genuine tone beneath Dreams voice, he heard how he would slowly emphasise certain words please and I do. He wanted to just tell him. He wanted to tell him all about the nightmare which is haunting over his shoulder everyday, he wanted to confine in him, but he just couldn’t get the words out, how do you tell someone so important to you that you see them in your nightmares? How can you say that without shattering them?

“I have been having these nightmares recently they just keep me up a lot. The nightmare is always hanging over me. I can’t stop thinking about it. It won’t leave me alone. It scares me. It feels so real as if it could’ve happened.” _But then you call me and you talk to me using that voice and those words which make me feel as if it could never be true you could never hate me, but then the moment you leave it comes back crawling into my head as if the reason you left me was because ‘I don’t like you. I hate you in fact. I've repressed these feelings for ages but now I’m here and seeing you. I just can’t act like I don’t.’_ “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore. So you can end the call.”

“I’m not leaving the call, we don’t have to talk about it, but I’m not leaving you, I’ve missed talking to you.” _I felt my cheeks get hot when he said that. That he misses talking to me and it’s funny because usually all I ever want to do is talk to him._

“You’re such a loser.”

“Of course YOU would say that, I think I’m amazing though, so sadly your words do not affect me Georgie.” 

“You’re ego is so huge, I seem to forget that at times.”  
  


“Look I’m being truthful though. So either way my ego size doesn’t matter.”

“I suppose so.”

“You suppose what? That I’m amazing? That’s so cute.” George could hear dream dying of laughter over the other side of the phone and couldn’t help but start to laugh too, dreams laugh was so contagious to George. Their laughing fit continued for about 5 minutes before it finally came to a halt. “I love it when you’re laughing.”

“Why?” George questioned.

“Because it means you’re having a better time then you were. And I like it when you’re happy, it puts me in a better mood knowing I’ve cheered you up a tiny bit.”

“It does?”

“Yes it does. You’re important to me it sucks when you’re upset and I can’t help or do anything because I live like 4000 miles away, all I can do is call you and talk to you though a phone.”

“That’s fine though, that’s enough, because I know it’s all you can do and believe me I know you’d be on the first flight here if I’d let you.”

“I wish you would just let me.” _Not yet not with that stupid scene i can't get out of my head._ “Why can’t I? George.” _Truth be told I’m not entirely sure why I’m always so scared of letting him come here._

“I don’t want you to be disappointed.” _Well it was a truth._

“You couldn’t disappoint me, like we’ve been friends for 5 years if I had such little faith that we’d stay friends I would’ve left you.” _I’m not sure why that hurt me so much, the thought of the fact he could’ve just left me at any point and I wouldn’t have him with me that kinda stings._

“Maybe sometime later on.”

“What if you came here?” _What if I went there?_ “Instead of me going to the UK I mean you’d have sapnap here too, if I did suddenly decided you’ve ‘disappointed me’, which wouldn’t happen at all, you’d have somebody else here too.”

“That does seem less scary I suppose.” _Then it couldn’t be like my dream because I would be going there and it would be different_. “We can talk about it tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Wait really?” George heard dream jump out of his chair when Dream said this. “Like really really? You’d actually maybe want to plan something like that?” Dream was beaming with excitement which even a blind man could see.

“Just maybe okay just a maybe.”

“That’s better then anything else you’ve ever given me.”

“Ha ha you’re so funny Dream.” 

“I know.”

“it’s like 3 am, I should try and sleep I guess.” 

“I might sleep now too, it’s kinda late here.”

“Wow so you’re just going to leave me.” George mocked.

“No. I’m staying on the phone when I sleep.” George heard dream moving around until he finally stopped and got in which he assumes to be his bed.

“We haven’t done that in ages.”

“I know but we are doing it tonight. I decided. Goodnight Georgie I love you.”

“Okay..goodnight dream.”

_ It’s like Dream just knows me deeper then most people and he just knows how to calm my thoughts he just knows me. What I need. I needed this, to talk to him like this, normally, how we usually would if I was feeling fine, he’s really good at distracting me from what’s bothering me. _

Dream and George both fell asleep on call to each other just hearing the others steady breathing. Surprisingly George fell asleep rather quickly considering how he has been struggling to drift off recently. 

-

I woke up this morning to have George still on a call with me. Honestly I thought he would’ve left the moment I fell asleep, but he stayed. Fuck. Why does he make this so hard for me?

  
  
  



	2. Wait what.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys play minecraft brrrr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t share with other cc’s.  
> I’ll take it down if they are uncomfortable.  
> There won’t be any smut in this.  
> Please don’t upload to other sites.  
> <3

_ I woke up this morning to have George still on a call with me. Honestly I thought he would’ve left the moment I fell asleep, but he stayed. Fuck. Why does he make this so hard for me?  _

“Hey…” Georges voice spoke quietly. “I heard you rustling are you awake?”

“Good morning George.” 

Georges breath hitched. Dreams morning voice was low and raspy and he wasn't expecting him to sound like that, usually whenever they sleep call he wakes up after Dream so he never hears it, but this is different, how he speaks, it makes him feel different. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Dream questioned.

“Yeah actually, this was one of the best nights sleep i have had in a hot minute.” George admitted. “I’m glad we spoke last night i can’t help but feel that might have had something to do with it. Whenever you talk to me it’s like you...you just know what to say. I’m glad I have a friend like you.”

“Well i am always happy to help you George, no matter what. You know that.” Dream felt relieved that after a week or so of acting off George had finally confided in him to an extent anyway and that he had managed to help him feel better even if it isn't by much, because knowing he is helping him in some way it makes Dream feel better too. “I need to shower and eat so i should go really.” 

“Oh okay.” George felt a tiny speck of disappointment hit him. Whenever he talks to Dream it’s like his other thoughts seem to disappear, the doubt, worry and hurt from the nightmare seem to fade into nothing, all that he could focus on was Dream, his words and his comfort he seems to bring to George.

“How about we play minecraft later at like 9 pm in your time yeah? Or is that too late? I know you said something yesterday about us always playing late for you and I need to make sure you know me and Sap would never do this to you intentionally Georgie.”

The disappointment in George slightly faded knowing that Dream remembered what he said and was actually doing something to try and help him. He always tries to help George. He always succeeds too. Dream actions to George always were opposite to the nightmare he had, it makes George feel stupid for even feeding into all of his second thoughts about it, but his mind is so adamant that it is possible that Dream doesnt trust him or like him that is is hard for him not to give those thoughts attention.

George responded, “9 is good for me, i will probably stream it.” 

“Good, i will talk to you later George, I love you!”

“You too.”

The call ended. 

-

Dream had just just got ready for the morning and was putting on clothes before going to eat. He wore loose grey sweat pants along with a black grey tee, he wasnt going out today so it didnt matter what he wore as the only other person who would see him is Sapnap. They had moved into a house together two months ago during July after Sapnap was already staying at dreams for a month so they thought well, why not just move in together? Dream left to go into the kitchen and he was greeted by his friend leaning on the fridge with his arms crossed.

“I heard you on the phone.” Sapnap stated.

“Okay and?” Dream was visibly confused.

“Who was it? Are you hiding a new boyfriend from me?” Sapnap interrogated. “Its really mean if you are hiding thing like this Clay.”

Dreams eyebrows furrowed, “God youre annoying. It is too early for this.” 

“It is 9 am stop being a drama queen.” Sapnap chuckled. Dream knew his friend well, him and Sapnap had been friends for 10 years, so as soon as he saw him leaning against that fridge with his arms crossed he knew that Sapnap wouldn’t just let this slide. He’s too ‘stubborn’ too. Too ‘nosy’. And while some people that that, dream liked it, it was just another one of Sapnaps ways of showing he cared about him, by being concerned about who is taking up all his time last night.

“It was George.” 

Sapnap looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Don't look at me like that. Its weird.” 

“Well don’t give me answers that'll make my face look like that.” Sapnap argued. “I thought that little phase was over?”

“It is.” 

“If you say so.”Sapnap rolled his eyes and went back into his bedroom.

_ It is over, I was just being a good friend. I would do that for any of my friends. _

Dream took a deep breath and went on with making his breakfast, but he couldn't help but feel irritated by sapnaps comment. Little phase. It felt as if he was invalidating his feelings he used to have for George and for some odd reason he wasn't okay with that.

_ If it was just a little phase why would it have gone on for so long? If it was a little phase then why did i feel like i did? It didn't feel little; it felt like it swallowed me whole as if I only just managed to escape it narrowly as if it could come and get me again whenever it wants as if I just keep having to run away as if it’s always reaching out to me. It doesn’t make any sense, well not to me, but then again I guess feelings and caring for someone isn’t exactly based on logic or sense because you can’t reason with emotions can you? It’s just as soon as the ‘I like him thought’ hit me, it was all over for me. He would be in my dreams every night and always living just rent free. I’m just glad that stopped. It stopped. _

After another half an hour of overthinking Dream decided that he was just going to go back to bed, it’s not like he dressed to go anywhere and he doesn’t want to get ready again just to go to the shop. So he washed up his plate, ran to his room and flopped face first on his bed.

“My prize possession. The comfiest thing ever.” Dreams voice was very muffled because his face was in his bed.

“I feel like I’ve walked in on something I wasn’t supposed to see.” Sapnap said with much caution.

Dream didn’t move. “We made the knock rule. You just forgot it. Clearly.”

“Clay, I can’t even hear what you’re saying.” 

A loud groan came from dream before he turned around and sat up.

“Happy now?”

“Yes, I’m bored what do you want to do?” 

Dream glared as Sapnap as if he was saying ‘are you joking all of that effort moving just because he’s bored. I was having fun in the comfort of my bed.’

“Well I was-” Dream got cut off by Sapnap.

“I have an idea.”

“Me too.”

“What is your idea?” Sapnap questjoned.

“You leave and I go to bed.”

“Of course you say that. Dude you’re so lazy. I bet if I was George you would go out.”

Dream spoke as if he was offended.“No I wouldn’t, I’m in my indoor wear.” 

“Okay old man.” Sapnap joked.

Dream wheezed. “I’m a WHAT?” 

“You heard me olden!” Sapnap shouted while running out of his room to make sure he was safe from anything being thrown at him.

Dream whispered, “Exactly say that to my face.” Before getting into his bed. 

-

8:45 pm huh i didnt even realise.

Dream pushes himself up from his bed, slowly walks over to his desk and swung around his chair. As he begins to set everything up he notices he has a message from George on discord.

_ Call me a bit before the stream:) _

He doesnt hesitate to call George on discord.

“Hey George, i'm still trying to load in on minecraft so if you hear aggressive typing well thats why.” Dream laughs. “Is everything okay? When does the stream start it is 9 pm right? Im not late am i?”

“Woah, chill out it doesnt start until 9 i just wanted to call you a bit before to see if there was anything specific you wanted to do on the stream.” George spoke softly. His tone was different today, he spoke with more emotion, more energy then he had usually been having and Dream couldnt help but smile, he always felt happy knowing that George was content. “Dream?”

“You know i've told you that you don't need to call me that when we are just talking like this.” 

“Yeah but how can i call you your real name if i don’t know your real face?” The call fell silent for a brief moment. “Either way im just used to calling you Dream by now, its not a big deal.”

That stung. “I suppose so.” The only time George has ever called Dream ‘Clay’ was when his stream tricked him into saying it using a donation, but Dream himself has never heard him say it before because when he calls him by his real name he wants it to be natural and not forced thats why he has never taken much interest in that clip.

A noise came from discord insinuating somebody else had joined the call.

“HEY!” Sapnap shouted.

“God, youre so loud Sapnap.” George laughed.

“WHAT WOULD YOU PREFER THIS?” Sapnap had turned his mic volume up to 100%.

“SAPNAP TURN IT DOWN.” Dream turned up the volume on his mic to even higher as if it was a competition on who would be louder.

“NO YOU TURN IT DOWN CLAY.” Sapnap yelled.

“Okay, okay guys chill i am starting my stream.” George remarked.

While George began saying hi, Dream pulled up the stream on his other monitor. George was wearing his usual light grey hoodie with his logo on, Dream always would joke about how much he wears that hoodie, after all he basically lives in it but this only led to George just wearing it even more to spite his words, so whenever Dream did notice him wearing that hoodie he couldn’t help but smile because technically he is only wearing it this much for him. What a dork.

For the next hour the boys just played on the Dream SMP just talking and interacting with their fans, it made them all feel a sense of nostalgia from when they first began all playing together, it felt like that was a lifetime ago when they were just innocent teenagers just wanting to play minecraft, they never imagined that it would lead to this, having new friendships, supporters and a platform. 

“Guys, it’s raining watch this!” George said excitedly. 

George’s character has a trident in his hand and began to fly in the rain.

“That’s not fair I want one.” Sapnap pouted.

“George you know if you go up that far you’re going to-“

_ Georgenotfound fell from a high place. _

“Oh look there’s a trident on the floor I wonder where it came from?” Sapnaps voice sounded shocked but everyone could tell he was being sarcastic. “Finders keepers I guess.”

“SAPNAP NO.” George shouted.

Sapnap took all of George’s belongings and began to taunt George by saying things like if you kill me you can have it back even though George only had his fist and Sapnaps armour had thorns three on. George died roughly 7 times before dream had to step in.

“Sapnap can you at least give him some items back.” Dream asked.

“But-“ Sapnap was cut off by dream 

“Sapnap!”

“Fine.”

Sapnap made his way to where George was and gave him a stack of dirt and some string. Both dream and George’s avatars hit him.

“Hey hey you said give him some that’s some isn’t it dReAm.”

“Oh you think you’re so funny.” Dream mocked.

_ Sapnap was slain by Dream. _

“Now I’ve got all the goods.” 

It didn’t take long before Sapnap came back and bargained away all his netherite to get his things back. All that was left now was George’s stuff. He was crouched looking at the floor to make it seem like he was sad and to get dream to give his things back. The truth is if George just asked, Dream would’ve given them all back but, he didn’t he decided to be dramatic 

“George come on, you have to try and get your stuff back.”

“No, i dont, you can have it. I'm not going to fight you.” George huffed. 

“George just fight him, stop being a little bitch.” Sapnap laughed.

George rolled his eyes and it was silent for a moment before Dream let out a sigh then a small laugh, one which was only just audible enough for people to hear. What was he planning? 

“Well then, George i suppose if that’s the case, you wouldn't mind being my little bitch for the rest of your life then.” Dream says with his voice low almost taunting George.

“Well Dream, maybe that’s just how it should be.”

The call fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any criticism or comments in the comment thing <3  
> Thanks for reading I will aim to post once a week if I can <3  
> I haven’t been able to stop listening to video games by Lana del ray literally I have a writing play list and this songs in it three times. Oh well.  
> Hope you’re all doing okay and are staying hydrated :)  
> <3


	3. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You. I’m...I’m afraid of you. I’m scared of you.”
> 
> Dream felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t share with other cc’s.  
> I’ll take it down if they are uncomfortable.  
> There won’t be any smut in this.  
> Please don’t upload to other sites.  
> <3

It didn’t take long before Sapnap came back and bargained away all his nether the to get his things back. All that was now was George’s stuff. He was couched looking at the floor to make it seem like he was sad and to get dream to give his things back. The truth is if George just asked, Dream would’ve given them all back but, he didn’t he decided to be dramatic 

“George come on, you have to try and get your stuff back.”

“No, i dont, you can have it. I'm not going to fight you.” George huffed. 

“George just fight him, stop being a little bitch.” Sapnap laughed.

George rolled his eyes and it was silent for a moment before Dream let out a sigh then a small laugh, one which was only just audible enough for people to hear. What was he planning? 

“Well then, George i suppose if that’s the case, you wouldn't mind being my little bitch for the rest of your life then.” Dream says with his voice low.

“No dream, you’re words are right, that's how it should be.”

The call fell silent.

_ George thought, I basically am that to him anyway. _

That reply threw everyone off guard. George would never usually throw a comment back to Dreams ‘flirting’ especially a comment like that. Dream was taken back by his words, his cheeks burned and his body hitched. He was struggling to find a reply which would be suited to his comment, a reply which meant he could play it off. Dream took a deep breath and looked to his side, he forgot he had the stream up, all that chat what spamming was ‘dnf’, ‘oh my god’ and ‘simps’, he moved his eye line up to George, he had his head rested on his hand tilted to the right with an eyebrow raised ever so slightly and his facial expression showed he didnt seem bothered about what he said, or what was being spammed. He just looked lost in a thought, aimlessly staring to the side.

“George?” Sapnap nagged. “Why can’t you love me more? I feel left out.” 

George smirked. “You’re so dramatic.”

“But me and you, we are meant to be the two pretty brown haired bitches man.”

_ The truth is, I don't even know why I even said that, I’ve kept saying my thoughts out loud today, from this morning when i was on the phone to dream and now by me saying something like that out loud...I've just given Dream another thing to bite on. I shouldnt entertain him when he says stupid things like that, but sometimes its fun seeing him squirm like he is now, just a few words i say and it leads to him being a mess. It’s like he's wrapped around my finger. I like giving him a taste of his own medicine and sometimes he does need exactly that. The chat might think it is mean but oh well, he’ll live. It's the least he deserves, for...haunting over me. _

It had been 10 minutes since dream had last said anything, Sapnap and George had just been talking normally as if it never happened and they were getting ready to end the stream. Whereas Dream was still staring into his monitor with his eyebrows furrowed, looking at George watching how he is moving listening to the way he spoke for any sort of giveaway which would help him become less confused at why he would say that. It made no sense. _ Is he trying to torment me? _

“Dream say bye.” George mumbled.

“Oh shoot yeah, bye guys.”

“And it is off.” Georged aggressively clicked his mouse to show them he ended the stream.

“Okay George well, I'm going to head off, me and Dream need to eat dinner.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll talk to you later bye George.”

Dream and Sapnap left the call.

_ Hmm, alone, again. _

George shut off his pc and flopped backwards onto his bed.

_ Well what do i do now? It’s 11pm. I need to shower before i get in bed. _

George makes his way over to his bathroom and turns on the faucet, leaving the water to heat up before he gets in. He grabs his speaker and puts on a random playlist then he gets in the shower. The water was hotter then he expected it to be, his back was burning but he didnt move nor flinch. He just stayed there. Lost in his thoughts.

_ Why do I feel so god damn conflicted right now. Can I really trust him? He wouldn’t lie to me, right? If he didnt like me he wouldn’t act like my friend. It might just be for the camera though. No he wouldn't keep it up for 5 years though. But, he has kept his face hidden from me for that long though. Does he really not trust me? No, he does, he wouldn't open up to me like he has if he didnt. Maybe it is just in my head. Maybe i’m just scared, scared of him. I am scared of Dream. Is that the right word to use? Well i’m scared of how he will act around me in real life, whether our friendship is only working because its online, whether i will just disappoint him when he sees me, whether he really is genuine about being friends with me, whether it'll all change when we meet, whether he will change when he sees me in real life. I'm scared. Why do i have to be so fucking weak. So fragile. So...breakable. Just from one thing, one thought, a thought that wasn't real, that didn't happen in real life. How is that possible? How could it fill me with such worry? How can he do that to me? There's so many questions in my head and no answers for any of them. It makes me drained. _

George aggressively shut off the faucet and got out.

-

It was roughly 6 pm in America, Sapnap and Dream ended up ordering food off uber eats, due to the fact that Dream is usually the one who cooks and he was too distracted to focus on making sure he doesn't give them salmonella. Dream had not spoken many words to anyone, not even Sapnap since that moment on Georges stream, he couldn't concentrate on anything else, the idea of George being his just filled his mind, ever since he said it the thought had spread like a wildfire as if it was inescapable, it was impossible not imagine it, impossible to leave it. 

It was reaching out to him again. It was as if George had thrown dust into a bonfire causing it to become an inferno.

“Clay, why are you so spaced out?”

Dream stared at sapnap but it wasn't much of a stare really it seemed like he was looking straight through him to the other side, every word his friend was saying went straight in one ear and out the other, dream wasn’t processing anything he said, it was as if his mind and body had disconnected from one another. As if they were two separate things, neither wanting to reconnect to one another, both too distracted to focus on his friend, his body was weightless and his mind only could focus on _ him. _

Dream took a deep breath and went back into his room, flopping on his bed.

-

George was sat on the edge of his bed in a towel, staring up at the ceiling, his face was tinted red from the boiling water and his wet hair was dripping down on to his forehead, his body felt like fire, maybe he should’ve turned the heat down afterall. George's phone was still connected to his speaker, his music stopped and suddenly a ringtone started to play. He looked to his left where his phone was sat. Dream. Of course its him, who else would it be. George left it to ring so he could turn his bluetooth off then he rang him back.

Dream sighed.“Ignoring people isnt very nice, George.” 

“I needed to turn my bluetooth off.”

“I meant my messages.”

George responded.“Well i was in the shower, don’t tend to use my phone in there.”

Dream sighed. George could almost hear the gears clogging in Dreams head.

“Whats wrong?” George questioned.

“Nothing.”

“That was a lie, i know when things bother you. Come on, tell me whats going on in your head.”

Dream suggested, “Only if we are completely honest with each other. No lies.” 

“Arent we anyway?” George challenged. “You know being truthful is important to me Dream.”

“I know it is, i just needed to clarify.” A deep breath escaped Dreams' lips. “Why did you say that to me earlier?”

George bit the inside of his lip trying to think.“Say what? We talk a lot Dream.”

“That thing, about you being mine forever.” 

_ Oh that. Has that really been bothering him for that long?  _

“Why does it matter? You say things like that to me all the time.” George asked.

“But you don’t.”

“Okay?” George was uncertain of what response Dream was looking for.

“So why did you say it?”

George confessed, “Because i was bored, i dont know it was the first thing that came to my head. It just slipped out.” 

“You were bored…” Dreams voice trailed off.

“Well not exactly. It's just well you say things like that to me all the time. I only said it because I felt like it. I thought why not. It came to my mind so I said it. Isn't that what you do all the time?”

Dream just replied with a simple “Yes.”

“I just wanted to bite back for once, see how you’d react.”

“What reaction were you looking for?” 

“I’m not entirely sure.” George replied.

Dream hesitated before asking,“Did I disappoint you? My reaction”.

_ ‘Sometimes it's fun seeing him squirm like he is now, just a few words I say and it leads to him being a mess. It’s like he's wrapped around my finger. I like giving him a taste of his own medicine and sometimes he does need exactly that.’ _

“No.” 

George had hoped he wouldn't have to elaborate, he didn't want to tell dream how he liked that Dream was the one nervous for once or how George liked the feeling of having Dream wrapped around his finger for once, instead of it being the other way round. 

“Interesting.” Dream noted. “Yesterday, you said something about us meeting. I want to talk about it.”

George groaned, “Do we really have to?”

“Yeah we do, I want to see you already. I’m tired of waiting and waiting until you have decided, we have known each other for like 5 years now and we haven’t even hugged.”

They both let out a small laugh.

“But seriously George, what do i have to do? To convince you to come?”

“It’s complicated…” George sighed.

Dream questioned,“Well why don’t you want to see me? Are you scared? Afraid?” 

“Maybe.”

“Well what are you scared of?” Dream repeated. “And remember to tell me the truth.”

“I don’t want to upset you…” George's voice faded.

“Upset me?”

George paused before responding,“...yeah.”

Dream felt a tinge of disappointment come over him. Dream was hurt, the reason George wouldn't let them meet wasn't because of a secret fear of planes, it wasn’t because he was secretly scared of heights, it wasn't because he wasnt ready, it wasn't because he couldn't afford it, it was because of Dream. It was his fault. Something he had done. Dream took a very deep breath. “I’ll be okay. i am okay.” He wasn't. “You can tell me George. What are you afraid of?”

George contemplated telling him the truth or not, but he wouldn't just lie to him, George had always told Dream how much he values honesty in friendships and how much he despises being lied to. Georges eyes fluttered and he swallowed them lump in his throat.

“You. I’m...I’m afraid of you. I’m scared of you.”

Dream felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week i cant stop listening to always forever on repeat.  
> Hope you’re all doing okay and are staying hydrated :)  
> <3


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talk to me about it?” Dreams words full of uncertainty.  
> “Are you sure you want me to?”  
> “I want you to. I want you to talk to me about it, I want you to get it off your chest.”  
> It was silent for a moment.  
> “My nightmare, i kept having this nightmare about...you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways stream roadtrip bbgs<3

“You. I’m...I’m afraid of you. I’m scared of you.”

Dream felt his heart drop into his stomach. He felt sick.

“You are?” his voice cracked and his breath was shaky. He felt as if his heart had just been broken into a million different fragments. He scared george. The person who means most to him, the person he values so much, the person who he would do anything for, the person whose opinion is most important to him...that person is scared of him.

George has always been good at concealing and avoiding what is really going on in his head and Dream knew how hard this must have been for him, to say what is really on his mind, what has really been bothering him these last few weeks and no matter how much Georges words hurt him he only wants to be there for George even if he may be the problem, he would do anything to keep George happy.

“I guess i am.” George spoke with visible strain in his voice. “It’s complicated.”

“Talk to me about it?” Dreams words full of uncertainty.

“Are you sure you want me to?”

“I want you to. I want you to talk to me about it, I want you to get it off your chest.”

It was silent for a moment.

“My nightmare, i kept having this nightmare about...you…” George takes a deep breath. ”It was dark, we were about to meet, you had flew out to England and it was nice kind of at the start you hugged me and then when i turned around i saw you with that mask on, i asked you why is it on and you told me you couldn't trust me enough to let me see you, you never liked me, you hate me and now that you were there seeing me you couldn't act like you didn't anymore.” George could hear dreams shaking breath through the phone. “Every time i would wake up from this dream, my eyes would sting, my heart would hurt and i would struggle to calm down again, it scared me, it felt so real as if it happened as if you did feel that way about me, i wouldn't sleep again for hours, i felt so alone as if i couldn't tell you about it because you might feel like-”

Dream cut George off, “No. George, I could never hate you. Ever. I promise you.”

George felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lip before he continued. “So, i’m scared of you seeing me, i dont want it to be true, i dont want to lose you when we meet, i need you in my life and ever since that stupid nighmare all i can think of is you leaving me or hating me or not trusting me enough. I sometimes feel so helpless that I can't even get the guts to message you when I need to when I wake up from them because I don't want to bother you. I just suck and i am difficult.”

“George, please don't ever think you are bothering me with your problems you never bother me with them, i love the fact that you can talk to me, even if it does take a bit of self isolation before you do that, i only want to be there for you George, i only want what's best for you always, no matter what.” Dream took a deep breath. “And George you don’t suck, you are not difficult, i love you so much just the way you are, flaws and all.”

George's heart felt warm and his smile was soft. 

“You know, George ever since we met I haven't hidden my real personality and how I am, I just showed you myself, raw from the start because it would show me if you would stick with me and you did. I’m so happy you did too.” Dream spoke softly.

No words were exchanged between the pair for a moment, they didn't need to be, they knew what was being said without verbally saying it. They didn't need words right now, they just needed each other's presence and that was enough, for now. 

George felt at somewhat ease, he had finally confided in him, told dream about what has been haunting him for the last two weeks and dream listened, he understood, he was there even though dream himself was hurt by Georges words, he was still there for George, like he always has been. Dream has always known what to say to make him feel better, even just the comfortable silent moments on the phone between them makes George feel more relaxed, he wasn’t something scary to George anymore, he was safe. George felt silly that he didnt realise that beforehand, of course dreams would never hate him.

“I’m happy I did too.”

Dream chuckled, “When are you going to sleep, it’s late over in England, can’t have you falling asleep and leaving me with just sap tomorrow.”

“I’m not tired or ready for bed so it doesn’t matter anyway. It just won’t be soon.”

Dream hummed. “I thought you were getting into bed ages ago George.”

“Well, i was going to but i showered instead then you called me as soon as i got out so i didn’t have the chance, i swear i said i showered?”

Dreams face became heated.“Maybe you did tell me, but i wasn’t very focused on that and we have spoken about a lot since then.”

“I suppose that is true.” George sighed. “How do you even manage to do this to me? Make me feel so…”

“Comfortable and at ease?”

George admitted.“Yeah.”

“I don’t know, I just know I feel like that when I talk to you. And that it feels nice.” 

“It really does.”

Dream confessed,“I think that is a part of the reason i want to meet you so badly, you make me feel safe and relaxed and happy but then when i don’t talk to you well…” _ I miss you and all i can do is think about you and when we can next talk or when i will next see your face on my screen or what it would be like to meet you or what you would make me feel like when you are at an arm's distance from me, face to face or what it would be like if i could actually hug you. _

“You're so tender tonight.” George smiled. “It’s cute, you being all soft.”

“I’m just being...honest, saying what is on my mind, like you did.”

“Of course you are. You always do.”

_ Yeah...always do… _

“I don't want to force you or anything but, i would really like to see you, face to face.” Dreams voice trailed off.

“I would like to see you and sap face to face, i do but i would want sapnap in the conversation too if we were going to plan that and i just-” George coughed. “I want you to myself right now.”

Dream was taken back by George's words, yet again, his cheeks turned red and he struggled finding a reply. “You have me. To yourself. Now.”

“Good.” George smirked. “I like it that way.”

Dreams eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

_ Why? He wants to know why? _

“Well mainly because I have all of your attention and i like having that.”

Dream wasn’t sure what George's answer would be but either way the answer that he gave made him smile.

“I also like it because we connect, like when we talk just us, it’s like we link and it is more personal, intimate.”

“And you like being personal and intimate with me?”

“Well you are the person I am closest to so why wouldn’t i?”

Dream challenged him. “Say it properly then, if it is true.”

George was silent for a moment. “Okay, I like being personal and intimate with you.”

“Wait- Wait- What?” Dreams cheeks flushed red.

“Hey, you told me to say it.”George chuckled.“Why do you sound so nervous?”

Dreams cheeks continued to get warmer and warmer as each second passed. George chuckled at dream after realising that dream is being like this because of what he said, he was the reason why dream kept becoming so nervous, it was his words, his actions and George couldn’t help but feel that same powering feeling he felt last time this happened.

Dream mimicked George's words, “You sound so nervous.”

“You’re such a loser.” George laughed.

“You love it though.”

George hummed. “Perhaps I do.”

“There is no perhaps, you definitely do.”

“You have no evidence of that.”

Dream whispered. “But you do so I need no evidence.”

“So?”

“So...nothing I just wanted to prove a point.” As dream spoke it was almost as if you could hear his smirk from down the phone and it made George roll his eyes. “I can hear your eyes rolling George.”

“And I can hear you smirking right now, what's your point?” George snapped back.

Dream teased.“Oh you know me so well.”

“Yeah i do, i've been close to you for so long that i just know that stuff.”

“Yeah we both do.” 

George yawned.

“You’re tired ?” 

George sighed.“Possibly, but i don’t want to end the call so if i do fall asleep then oh well.”

Dream smiled. “Wow two sleep calls, how romantic, us sleeping together.”

George cut dream off. “Literally shut up.”

“No, I won't shut up.”

“Good because i didn't mean it. I like hearing you talk.” George slowly trailed off.

“Woah don’t tell me you simp for my voice too now George.” 

George spoke slowly, “ha ha you wish.”

“Maybe I do.” Dream replied.

There was no response from George, all dream could hear was heavy breathing from down the other end of the phone.

_ Must have fallen asleep. God I have missed talking to him and having our random late night conversations, when i talk to George, it fills me with a sense of clarity, relaxation, that nobody else can give me. He always just makes me feel good, it makes me wonder, wonder if what he says is true, If he feels that way too. Because if he feels that too then surely he would feel the attraction, right? He would feel it reaching out right? I wish i could go in his head and see what he thinks because it would make it so much easier for me if i just knew how he thought and everyone knows he would never tell me straight out so will i ever even know? Or will he just be the one I missed?  _

Dream tossed and turned in his bed for what felt like hours just thinking. Thinking of what could be, what could have been and what he could do to make sure nothing is ruined until he heard his door open and Sapnap stick his head around it.

“You know I get the vibe something is up.” Sapnap said. “And usually there is only one person who causes you to be this much of a...mess.”

Dream groaned and he turned his phone on mute to make sure George wouldn’t wake up. “I am not a mess Nick.”

He rolled his eyes and came into clays room leaning on the door. “Come on, tell me?”

“It is complicated and i don’t want to drag you into this again, i know how much it drained you before when i would talk to you about him and how horrible you felt having to keep a secret from him.”

“Clay, you are basically my brother, I don't care how it affects me, we share burdens okay, just tell me what is on your mind, I want to help you dude.”

Clay let out a large exhale. “George, he has been different recently with me and i can’t stop thinking about him again, i just don’t know how to get him out of my head.”

“Have you tried to? It seems like you haven't done much to help your case.”

“What?”

“Why don’t you go on a date with somebody?”

“Really? You think that would help?”

Sapnap replied. “I do believe that, it would distract you.”

Clay was hesitant to agree but he eventually did and he had planned to go on a date with a girl named Eve next wednesday and today it was Thursday. Eve was somebody who Nick had been friends with for a while and she had always had an interest in Clay so as soon as Clay agreed she instantly popped up into Nick's head. After the two of them had arranged the date Nick had left Clays room so that he could sleep.

Dream's mind kept him awake, he had just planned all of that right in front of George, he couldn't help but feel guilty for that, for planning a date with somebody else in front of the guy he seemed to like. When he finally managed to drift off to sleep it wasn't until the early hours of the day and it wasn't for long at all.

-

By the time George had woke up Dream was no longer on the phone, he had assumed that it was because his phone had died as Dream wouldn't just hang up on him without saying anything or dropping a text, he wasn't that type of person to leave and not say anything and that is one of the qualities George admires about him.

It was 1pm for George and he had been up since 10 am yet he still hasn't moved from his bed, it's like he was glued to it, too lost in thought or distracted to really think about getting up.

_ I thought me telling dream about the nightmare would make the constant thinking about him stop. It should've made it stop but instead i'm here with him still. even with that burden of the nightmare gone i still can't seem to shake the thought of him out of my head. The thoughts i'm having aren't as scary...as they used to be. It's more that I can't stop thinking about him in the way that I want to talk to him again, but those thoughts don't seem to be much better as I don't understand them or know why they are in my head, which ultimately means I'm just left confused. I should go on a walk and clear my head, maybe that'll help this...thing. _

And so George finally got dressed throwing on a red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans then set out on his walk. The weather wasn't great, the air was cold and it was slightly foggy, it caused George to have unintentional sweater paws from the need for warmth on his hands. He walked for what felt like hours but it was only 45 minutes before he made his way back home. He set out on this walk to get a clear head and the only thing he got was cold, he hadn't managed to clear his head from the continuing thoughts of dream which frustrated him, why was it that he can't control his thoughts? Why couldn't he just put them all on a halt? It didn't seem fair to him.

By the time George got home it was 2:20pm for him meaning it was roughly 9:20 am for Dream and Sapnap, yet George had not received any contact from any of them and that was unusual for them, not one tweet or anything.

-

“FUCK!” Sapnap screamed while frantically waving around a tea towel.

Dream had not long woken up so when he ran into the kitchen to check on Sapnap he was not sure how this had happened.

On the counter there was a packet of bacon and it seems that sapnap had tried to cook bacon, with much emphasis on the trying. The room was covered in smoke and he was waving a tea towel which was set on fire.

“Dream HELP.”

Dream looked at Sapnap absent minded and confused, afterall how could somebody mess up cooking bacon so much?

Dream walked away and went into their bathroom, then he proceeded to fill up a bucket of water before walking back into the kitchen and throwing it all over Sapnap. Sapnaps eyebrows furrowed watching dream as he went around opening all of the windows in the kitchen in order to let the smoke out.

“What the fuck was that.” Dream spoke flatly, still half asleep.

“I don’t know what you mean. This is a dream. This didn't happen.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dream chuckled. “Have you spoken to George recently?”

“Uh.” Sapnap hesitated. “What about?”

Dream raised one eyebrow at sapnap. “What do you mean what about? Do you know something?”

“Do you?” Sanpnap replied.

“Yeah I do, what did he tell you?” Dream questioned.

“Well I mean he just said he needed to talk to me and you soon in a message last night. So what do you know?”

Sapnaps phone started ringing on the counter, the name George plastered over it. Dream and sapnap both looked at eachother confused as if to say, speak of the devil before sapnap eventually answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“Hey George, you're on speaker.” sapnap stated.

“Who else is there?”

“Who do you think? It isn’t like I live on my own is it?”

George could hear Dream chuckle at sapnaps words through the phone and he quickly clicked that he was there listening to.

“Oh whatever, i need to talk to you both about something anyway so this just makes it easier for me.” 

Sapnap raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “What about exactly?”

“I’m coming to Florida, I want to know when to book my tickets.”

“Wait dude, are you serious?” Sapnap spoke while trying to hold his excitement in with a huge grin on his face.

Dream couldn't help but smile, despite already knowing what's happening to an extent he still felt as if it was surreal, after all of this time he would be able to see him and he would be able to touch him.

“I think you should get the next flight available personally.” Dream joked.

“Of course you would.” George laughed. “But i was actually looking at tickets and there is one for this monday, which is like a day or so away and like i could pack in that time easily…”

Sapnap shouted happily, “So what are you waiting for, book it man.”

The three ended up staying on the phone for a few hours, planning what they would do, talking about how excited they all were and deciding who would get shotgun on car rides. George ended up booking tickets for the monday meaning george had the rest of today and Sunday to get everything ready which made him feel slightly nervous incase he may forget something but the feeling soon faded away and was replaced by a sense of relief and happiness in how he is finally going to see his friends, he can finally meet them properly after all of this time they have spent only talking online, he was going to be able to see them in real life. 


	5. here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m here, i am actually here in Florida, they are both in this airport somewhere, okay this is actually happening. I feel like my heart is about to fly out of my chest. It is beating so fast, I hope I'm not too red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took a while to update its hard to write romance when you are going through a breakup.  
> ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy <3

_ It was 1 am on monday, my flight was due to leave in a few hours and i'm just stuck in this airport until 2:30 am when i can actually board this plane. I'm not sure why i got here so early, maybe it was the anxiety that came with waiting to leave that pushed me. After All that would make sense because I'll admit it, I am nervous and despite both Dream and Sapnaps efforts to comfort me about this, a part of me thinks that my decision to go so early was just impulsive and maybe irrational. I need to stop spiraling. It will be fine because i have- _

Georges phone lit up and there was a message from dream which read, _ you haven't checked in today which usually means something is bothering you or maybe you are feeling stressed, i would understand if you backed out but just know if you are having worries about seeing me because of the nightmare, i promise you it wont go like how that did, that isn't real george that's not me and you know that, you know me, just let me know youre okay please? _

George smiled softly, it was as if he just knew how he felt without having to even tell him, but I suppose he has to pick up that talent when he is bestfriends with somebody who closes off like George does. _. _ George ponders for a reply for a few minutes before deciding to just call him. _ I know he must be worried i will back out, after all this was an impulsive decision, i don't want him feeling as if i would let him down and go back home at the last moment, i need to just tell him i am coming and i won't just go home, even when every atom in my body is telling me to do just that. _

As soon as the dream picks up, George confesses, “I’m at the airport, I'm not going to just go home.”

Dream hums then hesitates before speaking, “well hello to you too.”

“I just wanted to tell you, despite my second thoughts, am I coming okay?”

“Okay.” Dream spoke softly. “I’m glad you are.” 

“That is all.” George says. “I just needed to make sure you knew.”

Dream laughed softly before George hung up.

It was time for me to get to my gate and board the plane and as i am making my way over there my nerves are really settling in, i have managed to keep cool...to an extent recently but it's hitting me now as everything which i was ignoring is coming back all at once.

George took three deep breaths before stepping onto the plane and finding his seat, he made sure he booked a seat in first class because he couldn't imagine anything worse than being surrounded by a bunch of strangers and crying babies in a long flight which he already was feeling anxious about. When he was seated he checked his phone, took a deep breath, put it on airplane mode and he couldn't help but let out a small smile in realising that the next time he would be on his phone is to message his friend to pick him up, there would be no more goodmorning texts or sleep calls for a while between them as he would be there with him, seeing Dream in real life.

_ I wonder if he would expect me to call him his real name i've never really called him that but as we would be in person together it would be weird of me to not call him his real name wouldn't it? It will be more normal with Sapnap as i already call him nick at times but dream not so much. Would he even want me to call him that anyway, are we even close enough in real life for me to use his name- God i need to stop spiralling. Why do i even care so much anyway it's just a name. It's just a name. Just his name. _

George let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax but it didn't work much as all he ever saw when he would close his eyes is the image of dream and what he would look like which didn't help clear his mind. It seemed to be that ever since George had opened up to dream about his nightmares the images, every time he would sleep or try and close his eyes to relax or nap dream would always be there, in his mind and this would just confuse his thoughts even more and make him even more anxious about seeing him in real life.  _ This is going to be one long ride. _

-

_ Dream was laying on his bed, he was laying on it like a star fish staring up at his ceiling, with only the light from his monitor preventing his room from being pitch black. _

_ It was now 2 am in Florida, and I didn't plan on sleeping tonight. I don't want to miss the moment George gets here, or be late to getting him because that would disappoint him and he is the last person I would want to disappoint. Even if that means pulling an all nighter and staying up until we leave at 8 am, i mean pulling an all nighter won't be hard anyway and even if i get no sleep i can catch up on that later, but i can't catch up on missed time with George, our time is limited as it is and i intend to spend every moment i can with him. So no sleep is a small sacrifice I can make and I just need to hope that everything will go to plan and that George will have a good time. I already have a list of things I want to show him for when he gets here and I have his present. I'm not sure when I can give that to him though, maybe this evening? No he will be jet lagged...I guess we can just see how it goes.  _

Dream kept his word to himself, he didn't end up sleeping he done everything else besides sleep, he deep cleaned almost every area of the house especially where george would be staying, he even got blue bedding on the bed George would stay in knowing how that's his favourite colour, he planned his outfit for later, he even made a meal plan for the week to help pass time and went live on twitch for an hour to interact with his fans, but even then the time he spend waiting seemed to drag as if 8 am was still hours away although it was only 45 minutes away,  _ perhaps i shouldn't have gotten ready at 7am maybe then i would have something to do now, other then just waiting for Sapnap to get ready. _

-

George's flight finally landed and he was off the plane.

_ I’m here, i am actually here in Florida, they are both in this airport somewhere, okay this is actually happening. I feel like my heart is about to fly out of my chest. It is beating so fast, I hope I'm not too red. _

George collected his bags then went and sat on a chair in the airport waiting for sanpa and dream to find him, he messaged Sapnap roughly 10 minutes ago letting them know that he had landed and since then george had re filled his water, used the toilet and found somewhere to wait and he couldn't help but wonder what was taking them so long, they were already at the airport when he had messaged them, is this place really that big? George became lost in his thoughts and just decided to scroll through twitter until they finally got there.

The place where George was sat had two chairs either side of him and five chairs connected to the back of his facing outwards, so really it was more like a bench with pads on it to separate the individual spaces rather than an actual chair. 

Dream and Sapnap had reached where george was sat and they both paused for a moment and just stared at him almost in disbelief at how he was there just sat down on his phone, it seemed such a natural thing to do, but to them they felt it was the opposite they found it unnatural as if it was bizarre for somebody to be waiting at an airport, but it wasn't, it was bizarre for George to be waiting at an airport like that, if it was anyone else they wouldn't have even acknowledged it but it's because it's him they couldn't wrap their heads around it. Sapnap let out a smile and ran to the bench and sat down next to him while Dream sat in the chair behind him but with his face turned diagonal to the back of George's head so he could see both George and Sapnap.

“I am offended that you weren't actively looking for me George, I thought you were excited.” Sapnap grinned and George's head jolted to his left looking him in the eyes and he left out a smile before sapnap wrapped his arms round George and embraced him. George had never been the biggest fan of physical affection but he would be lying if his heart didn't warm up after seeing how relaxed Sapnap seemed after hugging him. After a few moments passed, George looked around behind sapnap as if he was looking for somebody, well he was looking for somebody and he felt his heart sting at the fact he was unsure where  _ he _ was.  _ Surely he would've came too, right? _

“That's so cute, I didn't take you as a hugger George.” Dream laughed and rested his head on his hand looking directly at George, who still hadn't turned around yet. Georges cheeks were burning he didn't even have to look in the mirror to know his face was red, he felt flustered and nervous in knowing that when he turned around dream would be there, looking straight back at him.

“I’m not usually.” George spoke.

“I could tell.” Sapnap jokes. “Anyway, now for the real talk, give me a height check George, get up on all twos and stand next to me.”

George rolled his eyes and got up and stood side by side with sapnap. 

“Clay, be the referee.” Sapnap spoke with confidence.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're both just small.” Dream rolled his eyes then climbed over the chair to get Georges stuff and started walking out of the airport.

“Dude what the fuck?” Sapnap looked at him in shock as he was walking away and George couldn't help but start laughing before speed walking to catch up to him.

-

By the time the three boys had all got to their apartment it was lunch time and after such a long flight George felt as if he would eat a whole armies worth of food. They all made their way to the kitchen with George trailing behind unsure of what to do with all of his stuff.

“I really could have a pizza right about now.” Sapnap eyed up his phone laying on the table.

“I mean I am quite hungry, but I am not leaving the house again. I am too tired.” Dream yawned.

“Well done but if i go out and get it you would eat some too right?”

Dream nodded.

Sapnap and Dream both turned around to look at George waiting for him to say something about the pizza but it seemed as if George was falling asleep.

“George, dude what pizza do you want?” Sapnap flicked his arm to get his attention and George jumped.

Pizza? I am not a big fan of pizza, I would much rather have something else, like something less greasy as my first meal in like 12 hours. Georges eyebrows furrowed and he bit the inside of his lip debating whether to just have pizza or suggest something else.

George took a light breathe, “Pizza sounds cool, just get whatever.”

Sapnap saluted then picked the car keys back off of the counter and left to go and get pizza takeout. 

Dream's eyes were still on George, “you didn't look very cool with that.”

George shrugged “It's whatever, where should I put my stuff?”

Dream hesitated before leading George into the spare room.

“Wow I get my own room that is just so generous of you.” George smiled.

Dream bowed “Anything for you.” 

“Oh shut up.”George rolled his eyes and shoved dream over and he ended up stumbling onto the bed as an attempt to save his fall causing both of them to laugh.

“Come on now, that was so unnecessary.” Dream smirked.

“You’re so dramatic.” George jumped onto the bed laying next to him.

They laid on the bed facing inwards so that their faces were only centimeters away. This was the first real look that they had both managed to get of each other since George got there, they were both staring at each other, thoughts consumed about each other, taking in the others facial features and the fact that this is real.

_ Freckles, I didn't imagine dream would have freckles, not that it’s a bad thing they're cute. He just is cute. How can somebody even look so attractive with such little effort? The way his dark blonde hair was so fluffy, the way his freckles looked like they had all been painted, the way his eyelashes were so long and silky and his eyes, even though I can't see the colour properly, they are still beautiful. Is he even real? _

Dream's hand rose to Georges face and it made a V shape and he cupped the bottom of Georges face with his thumb on one cheek and the rest of his fingers on the other cheek.

“Your cheeks are kind of chubby.” Dream spoke while squishing Georges cheeks together in his hand. “See, squish.”

Georges eyebrows furrowed causing dream to chuckle at his expression, the furrowed eyebrows didn't fit the rest of his face at the moment.

George tried to speak but all that came out was a muffled noise which caused Dream to laugh even harder.

“You’re so cute.” As dream moved his hand, George's face relaxed and his face flushed.

“Was that really necessary?” George questioned, slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah it was.” Dream smiled. “And I had to make sure you were actually real.”

George rolled his eyes and flicked Dream right in the center of his forehead and giggled, Dream looked at him with an unimpressed look.

“I just had to check you were real.” George mocked.

Dreams look softened, this was everything he had ever wanted, to be with him here. To feel him this close, to have him so close to him, it made him feel warm and safe just as he expected George would, because that's just who George is. _ He's just my safe place i always knew he was though, even before now when we hadn't even met up yet i would have still considered him my safe place, because a safe place is somewhere you can go to whenever you need to and when there you feel as if nothing could hurt you as if nothing can ever hurt you as long as you are there, and that's how i feel with George he gives me so much comfort. _

George's face began to feel hot and he began feeling nervous again.  _ It's been like 4 minutes and he is still just intently looking at me and in my eyes, is there something wrong with my face, is he staring so long because he is disappointed? Or could it just be he is just taking the fact I am here in still? It could be either of those, but then again i am doing the same to him. _

George's eyes flickered away from Dreams and just looked down at his chest.“Is there a reason you are staring at me like that?”

Dream smiled. “Not really, I suppose I'm just taking you in. how you look and your facial expressions. How’s it even possible for you to look even cuter in real life?”

George's eyes widened and Dreams breath hitched as he realised what he said, he felt his face go red, okay dont panic he thought, i talk like this to him all the time, but he couldn't deny the fact that it felt different saying it to him in real life.

“You’re such a simp.” George's eyes looked up and met dreams. “You looked kind of like i expected you to...ish”

“Is that a bad or good thing?” Dreams eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

“I’m not sure, but i like your face.” George let out a small giggle. “You might just have to put off that face reveal, so i can have your beauty viewed by my eyes only, like in snapchat but for real life.”

“You are such a dork.” Dream couldn't help but smile,  _ this was Georges way of saying he liked how i looked and i felt relieved he didn't hate my face.  _

“Says you, Mr. I can't stop grinning.” Georges eyebrows raised and dreams face went straight as a way of saying i can, but it didn't really work much as the way george was staring he couldn't help but laugh a bit and when he finally did break that straight face they both erupted into laughter. It took them a little while to stop laughing but after they did george was struggling to keep his eyes open after all he hadn't slept in over a day and when Dream noticed this he didn't bother keeping him awake he just left him to nap and he fell asleep too, they both were running on no sleep so it was fair for them to have a nap.

-

Sapnap came home 30 minutes later with the pizza and went to try and find his two friends to let them know, just to find them asleep on the bed in the spare room, neither had moved from their positions of them facing each other and they looked so...peaceful. Sapnap left, closing the door behind him, _ this is going to be one long trip... _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any criticism or comments in the comment thing <3  
> Thanks for reading I will aim to post once a week if I can <3


End file.
